An Assassins Cleansing
by secretwobble
Summary: A young piltover boy finds himself in turmoil with his mind, on one side he's a kind faced 19 year old eager to explore the many opportunities bestowed by the institute of war, on the other side he's a demented killer who gains pleasure through extreme violence and nightmarish acts. Will he foresee the darkness that looms ahead of him, tune in to find out! RATED M FOR violence
1. Chapter 1

An Assassins Cleansing

Chapter 1: Never Ending Road

"**Authors Note**

**Perhaps the start of a wonderfully dark, melodramatic story? I intend to dwell quite heavily on the dark side of characters lore, maybe even write a few very, very dark lemons that'll have you crying "WITCH HUNT". Definitely rated M for extreme violence and the "killing" off of characters, reviews are most welcome; character suggestions will be considered but don't cry if they are killed off. (Rather savagely!) Since I'm on holiday I can update quite frequently, possibly once per day if people are keen to the story (Y) " **

The street of Noxus wasn't a particularly pleasant place, beggars rot into the untreated sewage, children blend into the dense grey fog and the citizens walk with certain urgencies in their stride. But this does not mean it wasn't an interesting place, in fact it was far from it. And for a particular individual it was about to get a whole….lot….more….interesting.

The blades shadow roughly shoves a child beggar aside as he walks towards the market. Ignorant weaklings can't even fend for themselves. Weakness disgusted him; it was a plague surrounding the slums of Noxus. Only through rightful purge or ten rounds in an arena with a particular Noxus high command can their weakness be succumbed. Talon grinned at this new found revelation, the idea of ten rounds with Darius excited him, not many lived to tell that tale, or want to. As the fog grew denser, Talon sunk deeper into his scarf; it was getting eerily cold in Noxus, more than usual.

A familiar scarlet figure marks his arrival to the market; Talon grinned and instantly withdrew into the shadows. Walking with his sole, he silently crept towards his victim to be. As the distance closed, Talon smelled the all familiar waft of High Grade Zaun perfume, he let his muscle loosen, a wolf ready to pounce. The scarlet figure shook for a second, and two daggers found their way onto the wall behind him; Pinning talon to the wall via his cloak. "Always so serious eh". It was a new cloak.

Katarina's expression was grim and dark:" There's a time and place for everything". With a hand gesture, Talon fell into steps behind the female assassin.

"You know it wouldn't hurt to loosen up a little, I hear the Du Couteau's are known for their friendly demeanour". Talon pulls at his cloak, as if attempting to will his cloak back to life.

Katarina sighed; Talon might be a murderous, loyal henchman. But his continuous flirting was irritating to no end. :" Shut up, I'll chit chat after we deal with this mess."

Talon put his hands in the air, a sign of defeat. :" Okay boss you win, what's wrong? You seem pretty rushed today."

"You think Talon, You think? Remember that Piltoverian we captured a few days ago to find information on the new reticulating cannon?"

"Sure, sure" Of course Talon remembers, the story was all over the underworld. A mere 19 year old Piltover boy who withstood 18 days of torture without as much as a whimper, legends was born in Noxus's dungeon daily.

"Well, there were….. Problems regarding his… ability to talk." Katarina grimaced, remembering the details of last night's torture session.

"What? Did you slice his tongue out? Isn't it common knowledge to allow the prisoner to talk before physically cutting out his mouth?" Talon chuckled at his own joke.

"You think I'm fucking stupid Talon? Of course I know what to do; it's just that he refused to talk, except for one word." Katarina reached her destination, a small wooden door amidst a surprisingly empty market place. She looked up at Talon, hardening her gaze to look him in the eye. :" All he said was, Talon."

"Huh?" Talon stared back at Katarina, her emerald green eyes dulled by the dense grey fog blanketing the cold evening air. "My name? what? Huh?"

"Urgh, I thought as much. Anyways, I want you to talk to him. Maybe he'll see something in you that make him talk. God knows we need that cannon before Demacia lays their hand on it." Katarina opened the small wooden door, revealing a straw matted room no bigger than a common hut. There in the middle, dangled by steel chains and surrounded by Noxian soldiers was the boy they captured.

Talon squeezed past Katarina into the small room, taking note of the sharp smell of dried blood and the scent of dulled blades. Talon shuddered; some of the Noxian torture devices scared even him. The boy, however, looks surprising clean. Only one nasty gash near his solar plexus was evident but otherwise fine, Talon smirked, the famous leave no scars to tell no tale approach, Noxians and their traditions. The blades shadow looked up at the boy, rugged short black hair, pale white skin with hints of muscle, this was a citizen of Piltover alright, one can tell by the piercing blue eyes and sculpted facial features.

Talon coughed, drawing attention from the boy. The boy looked up, slowly; Talon was instantly taken aback by his stare. The way the boy looked at him was uncanny, a look of fearsome determination and total recklessness. "So I heard you said my name, stranger. I must say, it's strange hearing a boy call my name during that amount of pain." Talon chuckled again and mentally kicked himself; you don't want to seem soft in front of an unknown enemy. "What do you want boy?" The last sentence was said with malice and spite, causing a nearby soldier to jump a little. The desired effect, in the corner Katarina rolled her eyes, men and their dominative nature.

The boy however, seemed composed. :"Are you Talon? The blades shadow?" His voice soft yet rings with power; no one noticed it of course. No one ever notices it. Talon nodded, holding his head high to stamp his authority. :"Perfect" The boy cooed: "I'm sorry for your cloak, it looks so new".

"Huh?" was the only word Talon got out of his throat before he felt a stabbing pain in his neck, surprised he looked down to see a river of blood pouring down his cloak onto the straws. He held a hand against the wound and felt his jugular severed, blood freely pumping out on the floor. With his fading vision Talon looked up, only to see the bodies of the soldiers lying motionless on the floor, the steel chains hangs uselessly not even broken or split into two,: "How" Talon gurgled through his now quickly fading voice, The boy came into view throwing the limp body of Katarina down to the floor, blood evident on her face.

"I must say Noxians have a most curious way of forcing information out, I don't think I can talk with hot coal stuffed down my mouth." The boy's voice remains cool and composed, "As I said, I'm sorry about your cloak. At least it looks worn in now." The boy chuckled at his own joke, scarily mirroring Talon. Using his last ounce of strength, Talon whispered through his now extremely coarse voice:" Who….*cough**cough* are you?"

"Well…" The boy ran a hand through his black hair, a devilish grin evident on his pale face "Right now I'll be Talon, a proud champion of the league".


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Opportunities

"**Authors note"**

**Both negative and positive reviews are welcome; it's only from mistakes that one can learn their shortcomings. Hopefully you enjoy how the story is panning out, I have big ideas for this story so hopefully it unravels as planned. I also promise here to include almost every champion in the league within this story, a mountainous task but I'm up for a challenge. Without further ado, here's chapter two of "An Assassins Cleansing". "**

A philosopher once dared to describe darkness; the explanation was simple yet frightening. Darkness must exist, whether it's the absence of light or absence of justice. The world will not reach full rotation until the two elements is intertwined, yin to yang, positive to negative, harmony to destruction.

But within our newest blades shadow a more sinister darkness dwindles, a darkness that tasted blood and enjoys it, a lot. A darkness that initially scared our champion but whom learned to embrace it, it wasn't a voice inside his head, and it was who he is. The new Talon remembered visiting the piltover major hospital ran by the infamous heimerdinger, after spending 3 hours describing his "feelings" and "Emotions" the doctor diagnosed him clinically insane. Not suitable for work and the need for immediate attention, now of course the darkness didn't like that conclusion so Talon killed him. Not out of cold blood but out of necessity, he needed to protect himself…. Right?

New Talon's cool calculating gaze penetrated the stewardess whose smile was now frozen on her velvet lips, though she heard of the "killer instinct" Noxians had, she never expected it to be so robust and displayed so publicly. Swallowing her fear she put on a more brilliant smile, hoping her youthful looks will have an effect on the cloaked man. "Would you like a drink hun?" Those piercing blue eyes stared back, stare so intense the stewardness suddenly felt very determined to leave and never look back. Finally, serenity. New Talon flexed his arm, rotating the joints to force some blood through them. The train may be fast, but it was uncomfortable. The seats were plastic and the tables' flimsy, but now's not the time for such petty squabbles, it was time for grander things. He smiled to himself, it was coming together. Those 18 days spent biting back the torrent of pain was worth it, Talon is his identity. He was free to penetrate the most inner sanctum of the institute of war and taste blood again, ahh he longed to kill again, to feel someones dying breath on his skin. Their final words moaned out through crippling coughs, their last sliver of life slipping slowly out of their reach. Mmmmmmm… Talon leaned back in his plastic chair; it might not be such a bad ride after all.

Staying true to its word, the train arrived dead on time, 12:30 AM. Just past midnight, perfect. No one around to hear the screams, how cheesy, Talon thought to himself as he walked past the magical barriers guarding the Institute of War. "Welcome home Talon, the blades shadow". A grin played on the young boys lips before a finger is quickly discarded into a nearby bush. Katarina did not lie, as long as some traces of Talon were on him he would pass unscathed. He must thank her later, in style. His goal was simple, waltz into the high summoner's chambers. Slit the throat of one Vessarie Rose and it's all done, his darkness would be thankful and will definitely reward him, richly. It's hard to remember when Vessarie Rose crossed him to induce such calibres of revenge, but the darkness had to be right; it was always right. Normally the darkness would just whisper to Talon prior to a kill, but this time it's excited, Talon could feel it spreading adrenaline through his body; adding a giddy to his steps.

About 30 Minutes later he arrived, the colossal silhouette of the High summoner's chambers was displayed. Its many Marble Columns reminded Talon of Greek temples, spacious but useless. A monument to display the awe inspiring power of Summoners, too bad they aren't invulnerable to blades. With a light skip in his step, Talon climbed up to the 4th level where he knew Rose was sleeping. How he knew any of this was beyond him, he simply acted as he was told. Pushing open the chestwood door, Talon is greeted to a sight of wonderment. Artifacts of every kind littered the room; items of power and items of Aesthetic values. The décor reminded Talon of a palace, walls of pearl white and furniture's of deep brown, it was a room built for the most important of peoples. Breathing in deeply, Talon felt arousal begin to take him. He always felt like this before a kill. His limbs stiffen then relax and his head clouds before clearing and his arousal even made him hard, very hard. After adjusting to the darkness, Talon now sees the woman beneath the silk blankets, her features surprising graceful for a 40 year old. A perfect hourglass figure with messy brunette hairs scattered across her pearly face, it never occurred to Talon that the face looks about 20 years too young, he just wanted to taste blood and smell life leaving behind its useless vessel.

Slowly, like a lion stalking gazelles. Talon circled the bed, removing his cloak. The clothing he had underneath was the exact same he wore during his *torture*, black shirt with a pair of khaki shorts. No need to dress fancy only to clean it for blood spots; that was always annoying. With the delicateness of a feather Talon climbed onto the bed, making sure not to wake his pray. The woman was sleeping soundly, snoring very softly and turned to her left, a smile evident on her delicate face. Talon slowly reached down and held her cheeks in his right hand, how soft, how pearly is her cheeks; such beauty must be interesting to kill. Ever so carefully, the 6-inch blade was extracted from his shirt. After admiring its glare Talon placed it between the girl's Clavicles, not exactly an instant kill. But enough suffering without the annoying screaming, slowly Talon exerted his strength. The blade slowly dug itself into the girl's throat, millimeter by millimeter till it drew a tiny bead of blood. Encouraged by the smell of fresh blood, Talon pushed hard and thrusts all 6 inches of the blade into the poor maiden's throat, the girl instantly opens her eyes in unimaginable horror. Her screams silenced by the blade between her clavicles and the pain was so great it was numbing. Her pale eyes stared at her assailant, a boy no more than 20 years old. Young enough to be called a friend or a lover, she struggled against his weight but felt her ankles and arms held down. She noticed the look of pure ecstasy on the boy's face and almost passed out right there, the once masculine face has been twisted to unimaginable length, his every feature screaming evil and lust. Talon whispered to the girl, his voice changed from its normal silkiness and smoothness to jarring and menacing. "Did you know that a cut between the clavicles is what's referred to as the dull sword" Talon smiled, his eyes turning slowly to inky black. "The unfortunate recipient of this method won't die for at least 7 minutes. Slowly coughing out blood until their throat completely splits apart causing a death of unimaginable pain and terror, and to make it worse, the victim can't make a single noise."

Talon watched in pure ecstasy as the girl slowly choked herself to death, her face was magnificent. Full of terror and fear, picture worthy. After the waves of pleasure washed over him, Talon stands up and tries in futility to wipe the blood off his arm. Suddenly he was captured by the girl's eyes, though sparkling red from the overwhelming pain she suffered, they were grey, like wisps of smoke being blown out of a pipe. He suddenly felt very nauseated; Rose's eye colour was pure red, a symbol for her Vampire Heritage and High level of summoning magic. Oh no…. This wasn't Rose, as those thoughts past through his head an overwhelming headache rocked Talon. He felt the world tear away and an unholy voice screamed everywhere "YOU DID NOT KILL ROSE, SHE STILL MAINTAINS THE SEAL, ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." The sound was positively deafening and Talon felt as if his mind was broken into two as the darkness roared and twisted itself along Talon's consciousness. Talon's pain was immeasurable, never before in his life has this much pain surrounded him. Every inch of him burned and stung; desperately begging for sweet, sweet release. Talon, now shaking with pain opened his mouth to let loose a scream of raw anger and energy. The sound was unholy and frightening; scaring even the bravest of yordles back into their holes. The scream reached far and wide, reaching the rooms of every champion and summoner. Their dreams shook with images of wild desires and despicable creatures, taken straight out of hell itself to torment their minds. Needless to say, everyone woke up; even the fearless teemo opened his eyes, only to cover his sheets in fresh vomit and urine.

Back in the room of Vessarie Rose, Talon felt his mind slowly ebbing away from him. Consciousness slipping from his reach as the chestwood door bursts open from a pair of mechanical fists, a pink haired woman looked at the scene with a perfect O shape on her face, her pyjamas still evident on her petite body. "What the f….." was all that Talon heard before his head connected with the marble floor, any thoughts wiped away from his mind as his consciousness gave up and left. It was going to be a busy morning for the institute of war.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Conundrum

**Author's note: **

**Stories heating up, I'll write more for each chapter from now on. Feel free to drop a review, would love to see your ideas.**

"What do you think?" The brunette nurse asked, "Should I cut him open?"

Jayce signed deeply and took another sip from his black coffee, no sugar for this particular morning. "No Akali, for the 10th time, we don't cut him open. Even a blind man can tell this lad is suffering from something mental, not cut-worthy." Jayce smoothed a loose strand of hair with his hand and patted the buxom nurse on her head, "Put away the knife, you're scaring the doctor." True to Jayce's words, a yordle doctor huddled near the corner of the bed, uncomfortably eyeing the various knifes Akali held in her slender hands. "Oh… ok..." Akali began to put away her knifes back into her skin-tight nurse costume. "How they not tear open that dress I'll never know" Jayce smirked.

"So my good doctor, why did you call me here this fine morning?" Despite the question, Jayce already knew the answer. He too, like the rest of the league woke up screaming and sweating. The yordle doctor extracted himself from beneath the bed and stood up to his full height, which wasn't very high. "As you know, there was a … umm… disturbance last night. Which resulted in the… umm…" "Everyone waking up from terrible nightmares?" Jayce chimed in. "Yes, yes. But you see." The furry doctor smoothed his fur "This disturbance didn't happen from a nexus overload like we told everyone." Raising his eyebrows, Jayce gulped down his tasteless drink. "Not from a nexus overload? What the hell happened then?" "Well…" Before the doctor could conclude his sentence, a voice cut in, a gravely deep voice that sounded surprisingly like two sandpapers rubbing together.

"It's the boy in front of you; he caused the disturbance within our institute last night." A shadow emerged from the corner of the room, his robe swaying side to side despite the lack of wind. "Ahh High summoner Morello, always one for the dramatic entrance." Jayce said, attempting to add as much sarcasm into his words as possible. "What could this boy do? Knock over one of your precious books?"

"Now's not the time for useless quips Jayce", Morello placed a hand on the pale boy's forehead. "This boy here killed Rose's daughter". A cup found its way onto the floor, shattering into pieces and causing the yordle doctor to jump up in fright. "WHAT! HE KILLED ROSY?" Jayce's calm composure shattered like his cup. "You mean Vessarie Rose's daughter? Like the high summoners daughter?". "Unfortunately yes." It was hard to tell whether morello felt any emotions, most likely because his face is hidden behind the purple hood. "Vi found this boy in Rosy's room, slick with blood and an unholy expression on his face. I'm assuming he killed Rosy and caused the disturbance within our walls." "But…but… How did he get in? Isn't there magical barriers preventing non-champions from entering the gates?" Jayce nervously asked, his forehead laced with sweat. "I don't know for sure yet, but I'm assuming he borrowed something from one of our champions to gain access." The thought of borrowing "something" made Jayce slightly sick, no more breakfast for today. "Well what are we going to do Morello? When Vessarie gets back she's going to …." The thought of Vessarie's rage was enough to send shivers down Jayce's back. "On second thought, you might want to cut him up Akali". A look of anticipation flashed across Akali's porcelain face, her hands shaking with excitement. "Really?"

"No Akali, you may not. Go find Shen and have him fire you. There's been enough blood spilled already". Morello pointed towards the door, grudgingly Akali walked out; Making sure to slam the door in Jayce's face. "Sorry about that, we are running short on hospital staffs; Got to take whoever we can." Jayce nodded in understanding, his eyes never leaving the boy strapped to the bed. "Are you saying this boy, who I'm assuming is from piltover. Caused everyone nightmares and killed Rosy?" "I'm afraid so, but he didn't just kill Rosy. He tortured her to the last breath." Morello reached into his cloak before producing a photograph, "here, have a look." Jayce, with shaking hands, accepted the photo from Morello and looked. The photograph showed Rosy with her eyes wide open and a knife lodged deeply into her upper chest, the amount of blood present was enough to fill a water tank. Jayce fought hard to swallow his breakfast, desperately trying not to embarrass himself in front of a high summoner. "This looks like a case for Caitlyn or VI, why did you ask for me?" "Well, they don't know the undergrounds of Pilover as well as you. I was hoping you could tell me who this boy is." "Thanks Morello, I'm sure that's a compliment." Jayce examined the boy more closely, "He is definitely from Piltover alright, you can't have that chiselled face anywhere else." "I'm sure that's a source of pride for you". Behind the hood, Morello rolled his eyes. "Do you recognize him at all?" Jayce focused really hard, scouring his memory for this particular boy. "Nope, can't say I've seen him." "Ahh.. As I thought. The boy did not do this out of revenge or for a faction." Morello sat next to the bed, his hand still on the boy's forehead. "So… does that mean he did it out of his own accord?" Jayce asked, cold sweat sent chills down his back. "We have a crazed psychopath on our hands?"

"Only time will tell my old friend." Morello whispered, his hand leaving the boy. "We just have to wait for his awakening. Hopefully he'll have answers for us, before Vessarie comes back." "And blow up half the institute?" Jayce half smirked, half swallowed. "Morello sunk back into the shadows, "You never know." Jayce cast his glance towards the pale boy once more; he was sleeping peacefully on the bed. His arms and legs tied to the posts ready for his awakening, "I hope you indeed have answers for us lad." The boy stirred slightly in his slumber, his head turning left and right before settling down again. Jayce slowly closed the door behind him, maybe he can convince Akali to stand guard outside this door; you never know if the boy is truly… crazy.


End file.
